turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:William Aitken, 1st Baron Beaverbrook
Nationality He was born in Maple, Ontario and grew up in Newcastle, New Brunswick where he started his newspaper (and other businesses) career. He had dual citizenship. ML4E 02:52, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. We can always use more Canadians. TR 16:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I see he is now cated via template to "English People". Off the top of my head, I don't recall what the practice was for pre-WWII Canadians taking up residency in the UK (since there was no formal "Canadian" nationality) but my gut instinct is to cat him as "People from the United Kingdom" instead. ML4E (talk) 18:57, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, that makes sense. TR (talk) 19:27, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Ministries Now here is an amusing bit of trivia. In 1918 Beaverbrook was appointed the first UK Minister of Information i.e. Propaganda during WW I. Combine him with Josef Goebbels and Saul Goldman and we have three Ministers (or whatever) of Propaganda for "Cabinet Members by Portfolio". Then, in WW II, he was Minister of Supply (for war procurement) equivalent to Albert Speer's Minister of Armaments and War Production. Add one more and we have another "Portfolio" sub-cat. ML4E 01:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Add José Millán Astray to the propaganda pile. Minister of Supply--I think Halifax might have been one before getting shipped to the States. ::Interesting. I'm wondering how to keep track of portfolios so we can create sub-cats as we find three of a type. ML4E :::I went ahead and created a Portfolio sub-cat. So a generic Propaganda Ministers Cat would include those four, plus anyone else we came across. TR 21:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed quite a few odd-ball combinations since we've undertaken this categorization approach. For example, Thatcher, Daladier, and Tojo were all Education ministers/secretaries. I think we have more, but those three are the ones that stick out. ::Ditto. ML4E 17:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :We technically have the foundations for an "Interior" portfolio, too, with the creation of the Home Secretaries; plus Himmler was Interior Minister. Ironically, the odd-man out is the US Secretary of the Interior--unlike nearly every other Interior Department or Ministry on the planet, the US Dept of the Interior is pretty exclusively a land-management entity; the only people it has any sort of "management" over are the various native American groups. So it has almost nothing in common with, say the Home Office of the U.K., and probably ought not to be in a larger "Interior" category. TR 01:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought the US Sec. also managed land-use on Federally owned lands and off-shore resource management? :::That, too. In other words, unlike every other interior ministry, USDoI is not concerned with internal security or the like. TR 01:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, the UK Home Sec. appears to be in charge of the equivalent of the US INS and from what I recall also policing so would have parts of the Justice Dept. included too. ML4E 17:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, INS is now more or less ICE, and it falls under the Department of Homeland Security, which does share many of the same functions as the Home Office, but is too new to be found in much of HT's work (Supervolcano will probably remedy this). :::There are also certain points of overlap between what ministries of internal affairs or security do and what justice ministries like the US DoJ do. I propose that we create a broader portfoilio "Ministers of Internal Affairs and Justice", something like that. Drop the UKHS and the USAG categories in there, then throw in Ferd Koenig, Beria, Himmler (interior ministers, both), the DEA fellow from GR, and I think Joseph Darnand as the "Minister of Purity" might also qualify. TR 01:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC)